Confessions of a Hitter and Thief
by Parker Source
Summary: Summary: What happens, when Parker and Eliot sit the team down and tell them the truth… that they have been dating… for six months. How do they react? Nate? Sophie? Hardison? Read to find out! R&R
1. Telling the Team

**Confessions of a Hitter and Thief.**

**Summary: What happens, when Parker and Eliot sit the team down and tell them the truth… that they have been dating… for six months. How do they react? Nate? Sophie? Hardison? Read to find out! R&R**

**Author: Parker Source**

**A/N: My 2****nd**** FF! I Hope you enjoy!**

_They had just told the team the truth, they'd been dating. The hard part was confessing that they had been together for 6 months, a huge accomplishment for the usually reclusive members of the team. _

It was, quiet to say the least, a standstill. Not a sound echoed throughout the entire office. Even _Eliot_ couldn't hear a thing, and he could hear Parker trying to sneak up on him. He always had been, extremely aware of the tiny blond thief that stood by his side, with him, in front of their team, in front of their family.

He realized that he'd always been painstakingly aware of the beautiful blond standing by his side. At first he told himself it was for the team. He'd lied to himself then. He made it a mental note to know where Parker was and what she was doing, all of the time, _especially_ on jobs. He thought it was to make sure, because out of everyone, she was the loose cannon on the team, she was the one he needed to look out for.

Now though, he realized it was because he _wanted_ to be aware of her. When she entered a room, silently to everyone else, he was physically aware of it before he was mentally. She didn't surprise him when she popped up out of nowhere. She was just there, and he was glad, happier when she was with him.

Somewhere along the road, it turned from protecting himself, to protecting the team, into protecting _her._ The amount of bumps and bruises he accumulated on the way, they didn't matter as long as she got out safely. A cracked rib, bullet graze, _battle wounds,_ they didn't matter, as long as Parker got out safely. As long as the bad guys didn't find her. As long as she was happy, and healthy, and _alive,_ he'd sacrifice his own physical health for that any day. _

She was nervous. Standing next to Eliot, her _boyfriend,_ she smiled at the thought. Parker thought back to the first time she realized that that, is truly what Eliot was. Six months ago…

"_Eliot, can I ask you something?" She whispered quietly, rolling over to face the hitter._

"_`Course darlin`" Responded the strong warm man she had come to know, and possibly love._

"_Are we- Well I-I never had anything like this before and, I think that it needs… clarifying, just to be sure everyone is on the same page…" Parker stuttered out nervously playing with hers and Eliot's intertwined hands. _

"_Clarify what exactly?" Smiled the hitter somewhat sure where this was going._

"_Are you, like my __**boyfriend?**__" Parker wondered aloud._

"_Well, that depends," Eliot smiled, " On whether or not you'd like to be my girlfriend?"_

_Parker let out a huge breath she didn't know she'd been holding._

"_I'd like that… Boyfriend?" She tested the word on her tongue, sinking deeper into the mattress, "Yes, I like the sound of that." The two fell asleep, smiles on both their faces._

Parker looked up to Eliot, wondering what he was thinking, silently, he grabbed her hand as they faced the, various, temperaments of their teammates.


	2. Isn't is Obvious? Sophie

**A/N First off, I want to say I am so thankful for the feedback I've gotten. This is the second fic I've posted and the first multi-chap one I've written yet! So I'd like to thank my first few reviewers;**

_**Saides, **_**I'm glad you enjoyed it. And **_**serena7900 **_**Happy Birthday! To all of my other readers, I hope you like! R&R! Enjoy :D**

It seems, that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the beginning of this story, so for the entire story:

_I don't own LEVERAGE, It belongs to people, other people, who are not me. _

Ch 2: Isn't is Obvious? -Sophie-

_Eliot and Parker had been acting strange all morning, __**that**__ she had noticed. Parker seemed, skittish to say the least. She was nervous, like she had been on the job with the horses a few years back. Eliot seemed frustrated._

_Every few seconds parker would look over to Eliot, a nervous smile playing on her lips. Eliot's answering smile was resigned. Wait __**Eliot's **__smile? Slowly the pair made their way to the front of the room, taking a stance in front of Hardison's computer screens._

Sophie was, shocked to say the least. How could she not have noticed, For Six months? She stared across the bar at her two teammates, and two-hours ago, apparently, the only functionalcouple in the group.

Even Sophie wouldn't have guessed it.

She supposed that she had noticed it, subconsciously. However, she thought, the reason she didn't recognize this, consciously, was because the idea that the hitter _(whose temperament was normally annoyed) _and the thief _(who was normally cause for the hitter to be annoyed) _were 'together' as in 'together, together' was kind of, until now, ludicrous.

As the grifter thought over the last six months she realized, that the signs, however subtle, were there. Eliot, who was usually annoyed with Parker had been much more patient when it came to the thief's quirks.

Instead of rolling his eyes and muttering "There's something wrong with you…" he'd help Parker when she was confused about things that most people just know.

She still remembered the day when Sophie and Nate returned from a con to a burned down kitchen and Eliot patiently explaining to Parker that you _don't_ butter bread before you put it into the toaster, and you _don't_ put foil into the microwave. What. So. Ever.

Parker had been subtly changing as well. When she interacted with Eliot, it was almost as if she didn't need to. She knew Eliot's responses before he even voiced them. Parker understood Eliot more than anyone ever had, and now Sophie knew why.

She remembered when Eliot had been injured in a fight and was taken to a hospital. Because they needed someone with medical proxy, Parker was Eliot's 'wife'. It was a silent communication, Parker knew which medications to say 'no' to and which ones were ok. When Eliot was returning, it was _Parker's_ idea to cook him a 'Welcome Home' dinner. _Parker's._ No one thought it odd then when she knew his favorite foods and which spices he'd like. (Sophie cooked, Parker just supervised, as she wasn't allowed to cook because of the toaster incident.)

She looked again, across the bar and watched as the two moved in sync, when Parker moved, Eliot moved, they mirrored each other. Like the perfect pairing. As Parker looked up into Eliot's eyes, the ferocity of their gaze was piercing. When you watched them you knew you were watching a couple in love.

Sophie didn't understand how she hadn't noticed it six months ago. They were in love. Madly, in love.


	3. Is it Really That Simple? Nate

_I don't own LEVERAGE, It belongs to people, other people, who are not me. _

Ch 3: Is it Really That Simple? -Nate-

_Three days. It'd been three days. Three days since Eliot and Parker had announced that they were 'together'. Parker's smile had been a mile wide for the past three days. And Eliot? Well, Eliot had actually been __**smiling**__. They were Happy, the two of them. Happy that the team finally knew, and somewhat understood. Nate could see it, Nate could see that the two of them had found happiness, love, and __**safety, **__in each other. Each time Parker said boyfriend, every time (and she said it a lot,) her face broke into a dazzling smile. _

At first… Nate was almost angry. He didn't understand why though…

The second day though, Nate figured it out. Parker is like a daughter to Nate. Before Eliot and Parker were, "_Eliot and Parker_" Parker would come to Nate. If she was tired, she would fall asleep on Nate's couch. If she was hungry, she would eat Nate's cereal, unless Eliot cooked… but not the point. The point was, when it came to Parker, Nate felt needed. Now that Parker was dating Eliot, Nate felt as though he was losing a daughter.

Nate had to admit, grudgingly albeit, that they were a sweet couple. Parker was happy. That was all that mattered. She finally had a place to belong, outside of the team, outside of theft, Parker was Eliot's girlfriend, and she was his boyfriend. They both finally 'belonged'.

As Sophie bombarded Parker with questions, although the young thief was nervous, a small smile graced her features when it came to speaking about Eliot. Nate was happy to see Parker, his "daughter", happy.

There was one downside to it all…

For three days, Sophie had barley spoken to him.

Nate was jealous. No, not of Eliot… or Parker. He was jealous of the both of them. The fact that it was so easy for them to be with each other. It was so simple, watching them. Since they had informed the team of the fact that they were dating, they were always, together.

Parker and Eliot holding hands? _That _was weird.

"It shouldn't be this hard," thought Nate, "for Sophie and I."

If Eliot and Parker, two of the most private, lone-wolf, type people Nate had ever met, could work something out between them. Why couldn't he and Sophie figure it out.

Is it really that simple?


	4. She's Happy Hardison

**I know, I haven't updated in over a month. Sorry! But, I just moved and started school and haven't found time to update. Then I hit a small wall with trying to deal with how Hardison would react and blah, blah blah… anyways I present, Chapter 4.**

If I owned Leverage… there wouldn't be a disclaimer.

Ch. 4: She's Happy.

It'd been a week since Hardison had last seen the team. By now, he had passed through the wheel of emotions.

Anger.

Jealousy.

Denial.

Anger.

Jealousy.

Denial.

This morning when he arrived in the office, he was back to anger. He was mad at Eliot for stealing his girl. He was mad at Parker for falling for another guy. But mostly, he was mad at himself for letting the perfect woman slip through his fingers.

He supposed it was all his fault. He'd have loved to blame Eliot and his freakin' hair. But he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Not when he saw her smile so brightly at Eliot. Not when he saw how happy she finally was.

He should have seen it coming. It made more sense. Eliot & Parker fit together better than him and Parker would have. Eliot had a sense of maturity, and permanence about him. All of the things Parker needed in a relationship. Someone to make her feel safe, and loved. Someone who could protect her, even _if _she didn't need it.

Hardison would have done the same. But he wanted the best for Parker. The perfect house, particularly one that wasn't meant for storage. The perfect… everything. Normal. He wanted normal for Parker.

Now though, he realized she didn't need it. Eliot understood that there was no way to change Parker, even if it was for the better. He _had_ called it once he'd seen her. "Twenty pounds of crazy in a Five pound bag."

Eliot knew that even though living in a warehouse, or counting cereal as a major food group, or being unreasonably scared of horses, or stealing the Hope Diamond to cure boredom, _wasn't normal._ For Parker, it was. Hardison understood that Eliot wanted normal for Parker as well, Eliot just wanted Parker's normal for Parker.

Hardison watched, overlooking the screen of his lap top, as Eliot humored Parker. He'd bring up a security system, and she would explain how she would, _or had,_ tricked it. Parker sitting on the kitchen counter, idly picking locks as she conversed with the Hitter.

Hardison wasn't angry, or in denial anymore. The jealousy still bubbled to the surface every once in a while, but Parker was happy. _She_ was happy. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
